Under the sea
by Jakalofnight
Summary: A brief excursion of Lapis from her undersea imprisonment to provide reassurance to a friend.


On a small planet, far off from the homeworld, sits a small city on the beach know, as beach city. And here in beach city resides a young boy, half crystal gem and half human, named steven. Steven is very important in the world of the gems, and he goes on many adventures, but this is not his story. Rather this is the story of another gem of comparatively little importance in the grand scheme of the universe. The story of a gem who was tired of being prisoner, and decided to show her resent to her seemingly constant imprisonment by taking a swim.

Deep at the bottom of one of Earth's oceans, we presume either the Atlantic or the Pacific but we really don't which, sits a mighty gem fusion presumably named Malachite although it's funny since no one ever actually named it, maybe a few other gems sat around a pizza shop and said, "you know that big scary fusion that tried to kill us, let's call it Malachite," and as you know nobody ever says no to a decision made in a pizza shop, so the name simply stuck. Either way Malachite was chained to the bottom of one of Earth's oceans, tethered down with chains made of water, the obvious method for containing someone under water. Now this Malachite creature was composed of two gems, one of whom was a powerful warrior named Jasper, but she isn't the focus of this story. The other one, and the insignificant little gem who every seems so enamored with, was named Lapis Lazuli. She was a beautiful blue gem, and I do mean was, because once she fused with Jasper she was a sight for sore eyes. Her physical appearance none the less, this is her story.

Somewhere in Malachite's mind, rest the consciousness of Lapis Lazuli. "How did I end up here?" She thought to herself again and again, Which was soon followed by a response of "oh shut up already!" From Jasper, who of course was sharing a mind with her. "Don't you realize Steven deserves to live Jasper?" She would ask, which was met with the same response from Jasper of shutting up. His would go on all day until they would settle down to sleep, which gave Lapis an opportunity. As she didn't except the fusion, their minds hadn't fully merged, so she kept her consciousness awake as Jasper drifted off to sleep. Once Jasper was asleep Lapis separated herself from her and, after making sure Jasper was asleep still, she took off towards Beach city, her bare blue feet sinking into the sand until she sprouted watery wings and shot out of the ocean like a rocket with waterproof fire attached. She ran up the shore to a temple which resided nearby, the home of that Steven kid I mentioned, and I bet you thought I was just wasting time mentioning him.

Young Lapis quietly opened the door and stepped inside, she looked around to see if any of the gems were awake. She climbed up the ladder to the loft and found Steven asleep in his bed.

"Steven," she said quietly as she rubbed his shoulder to wake him. "Steven," she said again. He rolled over and continuing sleeping, sparking the girl to gently poke his face with a wingtip. He woke up with a start and stared at Lapis in shock and began to scream. "Don't!" She exclaimed in a whisper louder than most mice can squeak. She took her hand away at softly looked at him.

"What are you doing here Lapis?" He asked. "Where's Jasper?"

"She asleep," the girl replied, "I don't have long, but I wanted you to know I'm okay."

"Why did you do what you did back there Lapis? Why did you drag her down?"

"Because Steven," she said as she gave him a hug, "you're the only person I've ever cared about, and I didn't want you to be hurt." She got up, and as quickly as she arrived, she left.

And that's where this story ends for Lapis, she went back underwater, fused with Jasper without the gem ever knowing. Nothing interesting is left to tell, not ever story is an Iliad you know. But if you must hear more, I suppose I could tell you about Lapis's ride to Earth with Peridot and Jasper, but that's a story, for another time.


End file.
